


i'm just tryina call

by thisisgermy



Category: ripened tingle's balloon trip of love
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, How It Should Have Gone, Hurt/Comfort, heavy spoilers, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: it rang and rang and rang and rang, it rang again, god damn it! and then a big big girl said, "uh, hello?" stop the ringing calls, god damn it all!"uh, who is you?""uh, well uh, who is who? i've made a big big mess before."i said, "uh, who is you?""uh, well uh, who is who?"she said, "it's me, it's just me, doll.""get outta my house! get outta my house! get outta my house, come out! when the door hits you, when that door hits you, when that door hits her; no, she's got to go!"





	i'm just tryina call

**Author's Note:**

> started: 28/4/2018  
> a big thank you to the translators for all their work in making this a reality, and to vinesauce vinny for intruding me to this gem!  
> the title and summary are from the song "wonda" by caravan palace.  
> also a heads up: ive never played a single legend of zelda game. only this one and like an hour of tingles freshly picked rupees.

in what felt like seconds, he'd flown from dread, to adrenaline, to a deep rooted sorrow, to panic, to a lighthearted rejuvenation, before crashing back down into that deep hole of depression. his lack of enthusiasm towards the main event lingered, his energy drained and thoughts stuck on a taunting loop. he wanted nothing more than to hide away and wait for the whole ordeal to be over; to run away and be done with everything. he tried to remind himself that his best friends had sacrificed themselves so he could get to this point. if it wasn't for them he probably wouldn't even _be_ at emerald city at all.

 

but because of their actions, they couldn't have their audience with the king. they couldn't watch him dance. their kindness towards him had caused them their ends. suddenly he felt like there truly wasn't a point to continue by himself anymore. he'd considered using the balloon to see if he could change the events, see if there was a way to save everyone from their fates, but what would happen if he failed? what if things couldn't be changed and he had to watch it all unfold again? he didn't know if he could bare it a second time. 

 

he realised there wasn't a lot he could do, and he didn't want to bring everyone else down with his mood, so he forced himself to walk. if he left, he'd be recaptured by the guards, making his friends sacrifices be a waste, plus that would be an incredibly rude thing to do, wouldn't it? he was stuck between a rock and a hard place - he could delay the inevitable with his balloon, but he knew he'd have to face the music sooner or later.

 

he calmed the blue lady down with his offering of presents, they toasted to the ball with their sodas, he had quick dances with nimi and then his lady friends. some of his energy had returned since the toast and dance; knowing he had other close friends there was nice, but even with that comfort he found he couldn't properly enjoy himself, everything passing by in a nauseous blur of green. he was beginning to detest the colour.

 

after he'd danced with everyone, the ball came to a stop, and he was called to the royals stage by the princess herself. she said a few words while he stood to the side; about how grateful she was for everyone coming to the ball, about how he'd saved her from her deathbed. she asked if he'd like to say a few words, and he declined, a blinding anxiety numbing his mind. the crowd booed his answer. he wasn't too bothered at their disappointment.

 

then she proclaimed how she wanted him to be her husband because of his bravery.

 

her husband.

 

him.

 

 _husband_.

 

to the **_princess_**.

 

 ** _husband_**???????????????

 

haziness, confusion, infatuation, excitement, be-wilderness, the king had stood up looking like he'd seen a red-nosed ghost, what the _hell's_ going on-

 

his sights turned to falling roses, wedding bells in his ears and hearts in his eyes. he turned to face her, and she was looking at him expectantly, hungrily, her arms drawn wide. the princess and king had a brief argument over her abrupt decision that was muffled by the bells. the princess' lips puckered his way, eyelids fluttering, and he was away with the clouds, and then he was rushing forward with a blind energy, more than ready to kiss her-

 

he heard a familiar noise that was enough to break him from his love push. he skidded to a stop, inches away from the princess, and something shiny and metallic bounced between them to separate them further. there was a groan of mechanics and a jingle of nostalgia before he was staring at the reflective, glowing back of buriki. even from his position, she looked assertive and sure of herself as she stood her ground in front of him. she appeared fine - not a single scratch or dulled piece of metal to be seen, the ball at the top of her head blinking brightly. was she another hallucination? but the princess looked disgusted at buriki's arrival. maybe she was hallucinating with him somehow? suddenly he couldn't think straight.

 

"latex, rubber, caoutchouc. conclusion: a disguise."

 

the princess spoke, and she sounded outraged, but his hearing was cut off. in that one instance, everything stood still - the sea of green and decorations mixed into a dull grey, the surprised chatter of the crowd morphed into static, he was over ridden with a heart stopping happiness unlike anything he'd ever felt. falling in love was one thing, but seeing your friend, who he'd watched be shocked into what he'd assumed was certain death, functioning and unharmed before his very eyes, was another thing entirely.

 

without thinking, he made a tingle-eccentric noise and leapt forward, wrapping his stumpy arms around buriki's waist as best he could. he wasn't sure if he was crying, too struck with the raw feeling of euphoria, too out of mind to really realise what his body was doing. she felt uncomfortably warm against his form, a faint buzz of electric on her surface that made his skin feel weird, and he could feel the hum of her gears working away. his knees knocked together, arms slipping from a lack of grip, his whimpers obnoxiously loud. he felt a smooth hand land over one of his before it vanished, and even though it was a very brief point of contact, it was still there. it spoke more meaning to him than any of her advanced sentences ever would.

 

the voices sounded foreign to his ears. he simply held on for dear life to buriki, letting it sink in that she wasn't dead. the only thing to disturb him from his daze were the earth shattering footsteps that rumbled from the entrance to the royals stage. very hesitantly did he pull away from buriki's back to see what other commotion was going on, though a hand stayed on her side so he knew she was _there_. in the back of his mind he was pleasantly surprised to not feel his face sting from being kicked away.

 

then lion was by his side, asking if he was alright, and he looked a bit bashed and bruised up but otherwise fine. intact. _alive_. a sob escaped his mouth, and he sprung up to cling to lion's middle, nuzzling at his chest with little care of anything else, and now he was definitely crying, he was probably making a lot of embarrassing tingle-noises but he was too over the moon to care. he felt a giant paw gently pat at his back-pack, felt lion's chest rumble with his voice, but again, comprehension had escaped him, the cotton in his head too thick. he'd never felt more relieved and happy, a weight lifted from his soul that his friends were alright. he must have been a foot off the ground, his hands glued to lion's harness, and he didn't know if lion minded him crying into his fur or him clinging to him like a lifeline, but he couldn't stop or let go even if he wanted to. he thought he'd been crushed, he'd been certain lion was gone-

 

'mister!!!'

 

kakashi's voice spoke loud and true. he paused, looked back, saw a blurry joyful face of yellow, and his mismatched mind put two-and-two together. he was the wind, dropping from lion's body and making a mad dash towards kakashi, who had his arms wide open. he'd fallen to his knees before kakashi, cradling his body to his chest, his flushed face hidden in the bundle of straw atop kakashi's head. he felt kakashi laugh, tiny straw hands holding his sides as he hugged back as tightly as he could. he missed even more dialog, but he didn't mind, because kakashi was just as happy to see him, and he was glad he hadn't been hurt or burnt by one of the torches in his fall. he was _happy_.

 

he spotted the baby blue of the real princess' dress standing by their sides, but for once, he paid her no mind. he should have wondered why there were two princess' in one room, but his full attention was pierced on the fact that his friends were fine and alive and well and _there_ and thank _god_ they weren't gone

 

before he knew it, he was being pulled to his feet by kakashi. he was still shaking all over and his face was smudged wet. he was tugged to where the rest of the group stood, kakashi smiling all the way. hastily, he wiped at his face, ugly-sniffing as his friends cast him warm eyes, and he drunk in the sight with giddy laughter, his heart beating a mile a minuet. he looked everyone over from where they stood. they were real. they were there. they were _still_ helping him. it had all happened in a flurry of motion. was it real? was it a dream? was all of this a big hallucination? was he going to wake up in his cluttered house at any minuet?

 

finally, true awareness snapped him from his haze. the king had fallen over in a green slump, and he watched as mrs m. (where had she come from?) and the princess disappeared through a weird heart ring. it was all too fast too quick, but he at least caught buriki's warning of his death if he followed them. with a final command to watch over the castle, the group pixelated through the ring, and he was left by himself once more. it seemed to be a thing that happened often.

 

after a short moment of stillness, he switched himself to autopilot - he helped the king recover thanks to the medicine, watched as he passed out at the news of his daughters kidnapping. he stood by the ring in a motionless ponder as he tried to sort through everything. he couldn't help but notice how deathly silent the room had turned.

 

they'd almost died for him, and although he'd been too wrapped up in his relief to really hear what they'd said about mrs m.'s plot, there was no way he was going to stay put while the others fought out his problem. he needed to help them. he _wanted_ to help them, even if it meant the threat of death. buriki, lion, and kakashi had helped him, almost with their lives, to get him to the ball. they hadn't hesitated. it was time he proved to them that he could do the same.

 

the blue lady and purple ladybug rushed over to him as he was about to take the plunge. she took hold of his slingshot and spat on it with her soda, giving it a magical power he was too distracted to properly pay attention to. with her promise of looking over the castle, and with the delusion of his gained love throughout the pages of his story, tingle charged forward with his still-grossly-wet slingshot in hand, and the determination to help his friends stop the situation once and for all.


End file.
